The Alchemist: Envy's Revenge
by Childofthedawn90
Summary: Before disappearing into the gate, Ed left Roy Mustang with the task to find a way to close it. However, before Roy was able to, an all too familiar enemy is able to escape through it, and is bent on seeking revenge on any one who was close to the Elrics
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here is a sneak peek at my story! Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did, I wouldn't be working at my super boring job that I do now. Lol!

Hawkeye whirled around, her hand flying to the gun hidden in her purse.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out alone, doll?" Greed was leaning against the railing of the steps. "I mean, how do you even know it's me?"

He had a point, so she kept her hand in her purse. Not that it would do much harm against a homunculus, anyways, but it was just habit. She glanced at his left hand. "Your oroborus is on your left hand." She stated curtly.

Greed lit a cigarette, shaking his head. "Envy can morph into anyone, even down to the last detail. You got to do better than that, kid."

Yes, I know it's short, but I'll try to get the first chapter up soon! My research papers for school are kicking my butt. Please review or private message me on what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place after the Conqueror of Shambala movie.

**Chapter One**

**The Return**

Former Brigadier General Roy Mustang stared at the open gate through which Fullmetal and his brother had just disappeared. _How _was he going to get it to close?

_Of course you had to leave me to clean up your mess again, Fullmetal. _Roy thought, with a hint of a smile. Turning, he looked down at Winry Rockbell who was helping Sciezka to her feet. "So, you came to Central as well." He commented.

Winry smiled sadly. "Yes." She looked up at the gate-way above them. According to Edward and Alphonse Elric, that gate was a link to another world, whose inhabitants had just tried to conquer theirs. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, still staring at the gate.

"Ed left me with the responsibility of closing this gate." Roy answered. "So that is what I am going to do."

"How are you going to close it?"

"I don't know." He confessed, as he raised a glove-clad hand. Snapping, he directed the flames that appeared toward the gate above them. When the flames cleared, the gate could still be seen, wide open.

"Oh dear!" Sciezka wailed. "What if more aliens come through and destroy our world?" her face became pale, and her lips quivered.

"Those weren't aliens!" Winry exclaimed, exasperatedly. "That woman was definitely some sort of human."

Sciezka's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, but what about those other things? Can you explain them?"

Winry looked annoyed as she admitted, "No, I can't."

"That's because they were aliens!"

Roy couldn't help but smile to himself, despite how serious the situation was.

A sudden movement inside the gate caused Winry and Sciezka to fall silent and seize each other in fear. Roy turned to find two black blobs falling from the gate. They fell into the large, gaping hole in the street that led down to the lost city below. Using alchemy, he constructed a platform, which Winry and Sciezka managed to jump onto, and guided it down into the darkness.

"I told you they were aliens!" Sciezka muttered as they drifted slowly down.

Roy ignored them both, until Winry asked him, "General Mustang, why are you following those….things?"

"I'm not a general anymore, and I am making sure they aren't the same things that attacked Central and Liore earlier." He halted the platform a safe distance above the ground, where he could monitor what was happening without putting them in too much danger.

He watched as these blobs actually slithered forward, with faces like…..the things that had emerged from the gate along with the Elric brothers. Eye narrowed, he positioned himself between the formless things and the two girls, who had returned to clinging to each other.

The blobs seemed to be competing with one another; one would inch slightly ahead until the other would ram into it, causing that one to gain the lead. This continued until one blob reached some of the red stone littering the ground; all that was left of Wrath's fight with Gluttony.

_That can only mean one thing. _Roy thought, jumping from the platform.

"General Mustang!" both girls cried, as he landed on the ground. They cried his old title again as he made the platform rise back to the surface.

"Roy!" Winry shouted down at him; he could hear the panic in her voice as he realized this was the first time she had ever used his first name. "What are you doing? Roy!"

Roy turned his attention back to the blobs, ignoring the receding cries of the girls. Finally deciding a course of action to take against these strange things, which he suspected could be something else entirely, he snapped his fingers again. Fire rocketed toward the two, but somehow, one managed to dodge it while the other shrieked in agony. The previous rolled over to another pile of stones; a mouth appeared and consumed the imperfect Philosopher Stones. As it did, the blob began to elongate, gaining distinct humanistic features. Roy realized with horror who those features belonged to.

A wicked smile spread on this creature's face, revealing pointed teeth. Wild greenish hair and violet eyes with cat-like pupils confirmed this was none other than-

"Envy!" Roy cried, as the homunculus charged toward him.

"Hey flame boy!" Envy cried maniacally, as Roy dodged to the side. "Did you miss me?"

Roy turned to watch Envy's next charge at him, realizing at this point, his flames wouldn't cause any substantial damage. _How could he have reverted fully to his old body so quickly? Ed told me it took a while for a homunculus to gain a body-_

His questioning was cut short as the oldest of the homunculi landed on him, knocking him hard to the ground. He futilely struggled against Envy, fighting to remove the homunculus' fingers from his neck. As Envy's iron grip tightened, Roy was able to glimpse over his attacker's shoulder to see another figure growing behind him.

Greed flexed his hands, then made a noncommittal noise that sounded like "Huh." The next oldest homunculus finally turned his attention back to the one trying to crush Roy's windpipe.

Growling, Greed marched toward them, turning into his monster-like Ultimate Shield form. "Time to finish what we started, Envy!"

Roy suddenly felt himself flying across the underground street as Envy threw him aside. "Oh no, Greed, it's only just begun!" Envy cackled, as he launched himself past Greed, dashing up the staircase and out of sight as the gate creaked shut above them.

Please review! And a special thanks to all of you who visited my sneak peek at this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait; got to love school, right? Now that I don't have any papers to write at the moment, I can finally update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist except my imagination and the OCs that will appear later.

**Chapter Two**

**Inside the Gate**

Darkness; everything inside the Gate was filled with darkness. The nothingness seemed to eventually conquer the others inhabiting the place, causing them to forget who they had been, but leaving them with one desire: to escape this place. They waited in a dreamless slumber until the Gate was opened by someone dying and joining them or by someone foolish enough to try to reclaim their lost loved one.

Greed would watch all of these incidents from a distance. The antics of the other Gate-people amused him, especially when one of them finally got their wish to leave, while the others seized a payment from the alchemist waiting on the threshold, only for the resurrected being to be returned shortly after. He knew this was because these not-quite-homunculi had not been fed the one thing they needed to live: Philosopher Stones.

Sometimes, he found himself interested in who was entering the Gate. He wondered if the Elric kid had been able to succeed in hunting down the others. He really could care less about the others except for Envy and Dante; those two were going to pay for the century they keep him Sealed, and for the trickery that had caused him to die and come to this place. He often thought of how much wealth and power he would have had if he hadn't lost so much time in either of the prisons.

_Huh, really how much better is this than being Sealed? _He thought, sarcastically. Well, at least when he was Sealed, he still had a body. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what he was now.

Time passed, with nothing really major happening until the gate opened, revealing Lust, who, upon crossing the threshold, turned into a formless blob. Greed watched, as moments later, Sloth appeared, and the same thing happened as she entered the Gate. Greed mentally grunted; those were not the two that he had hoped to see.

The most interesting thing that happened was watching the flash of a figure go past and into the farthest reaches of the darkness. It was a blur of color, but he thought he could just make out who it was. _Hey, was that the kid? _Greed continued to stare after the blur, wondering what exactly _was _at the other end of the darkness. He slithered slowly in that direction until he heard screaming from outside the gate. Wriggling his formless body around, he saw the Gate had been opened again, and none other than the crybaby Wrath was there. He watched as the other Gate beings seized Ed's limbs from him, in a cruel payback for stealing those limbs from Ed himself years ago.

Greed watched in horror until a thought occurred to him; maybe, just maybe he could escape this place. He would just need to wait until the Gate opened again, and push past the others crowding it. _Yes! Then the world will be mine! _He slithered forward, thinking all the while of all the riches he would have again.

Eventually, the coming and going of previous homunculi and Ed were almost an everyday occurrence. Ed waltzed through, opening the gate, Pride entered, then the gate was forced open by none other than Envy.

"I've come to kill him! Take me to Hohenheim of Light!" Envy yelled to them all.

_Almost there! Almost there! _Greed thought, slowly inching forward. He froze when he saw the transparent figure of Ed outside, warning Envy not to do that. _Again? Wait…is the kid dead? _Greed forced himself to concentrate again on escaping. _Well, at least he got rid of most of them before he died. Especially that one. _Greed glanced up at the form of Envy being attacked by the Gate beings. He watched in disbelief as the first homunculus turned into a strange serpent-like creature right before his eyes. _I really need to get out of here; this place is really making me go crazy. _

The Gate began to swing shut as a young boy he had never seen before appeared and Ed disappeared. Greed growled mentally as he tried to crawl faster. Just as he came to the side of the light brown haired boy, the Gate closed. Greed lay at the boy's feet dejectedly.

The boy looked down at him, as if mildly curious. "So, this is what is inside the Gate. I wonder if this is what brother saw when he was in here?"

Greed tensed. He had heard that voice somewhere before. But he didn't know this kid. _Why is he in a spirit form and not like me? This place is very strange. Maybe I'm being punished. Is that how this works?_

He rolled over to see this strangely familiar boy better. He had large gray eyes that seemed distant and sad. The boy suddenly sat down beside him, watching the Gate as if waiting for something. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling I should stay here." The boy looked at the violet eyed being next to him. "You seem familiar, somehow."

Greed stared at him, wishing he could speak. That seemed to be one of the things that the Gate stole from him when he returned. In fact, none of the other things like him could speak.

"I guess you can't speak. That's okay. I hope you don't mind me sitting beside you. It just seems so lonely in here, and I can't shake this feeling that I've seen your eyes somewhere before." Suddenly the boy smiled. "At least I know I saved brother. I didn't know if it would work, but I knew he hadn't been dead long, so he would still be inside here and not completely lost."

Suddenly it hit him. Greed's eyes widened as he realized who this kid was. _It's Al! _The former homunculus instantly felt sad. The entire time he had held Al hostage, the then armor bound child had been so innocent and even helped him when his hide-out at the Devil's Nest had been raided. Now this kind person was dead. Greed rolled back over and rested his head against Al's leg. _What am I, some kind of puppy? _He rebuked himself.

Al began petting his head. Greed narrowed his eyes. _Apparently I am. _He then scared himself by _enjoying _the petting on his head. _So this is what I've become, a cuddly puppy. _

"I just had to save him. After everything he had done for me; he sacrificed everything to save me when we tried to bring back mom. The least I could do was save him, too." Al continued. He looked down at formless violet eyed being beside him as he continued to pat its head. He smiled softly again. "At least now I can see all my friends who have died again. Marta and Nina and even Greed." He chuckled. "I know I was his hostage, but it made me sad when I found out brother killed him."

Greed blinked at him in shock. Al really felt like that? _So ironic that I am here as his lap-dog and he doesn't even know it. _"Brother wouldn't have been able to defeat the other homunculi without his help." Al sighed. "It was Envy who killed him. It happened right before my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it."

Greed bristled and narrowed his eyes. Envy always had a way of destroying everything. First, he had made his life miserable as one of Dante's henchmen. Then he had had him Sealed for over a century. To sum it all up, he had killed Ed-_Man, that kid was fun to bug-_and now Al was dead trying to bring back his brother.

Groaning at the realization that he must be going soft-_this petting is _not _helping-_he promised silently to Al that if he ever escaped this place and met with Envy again, he _would_ make him suffer.

Please review! It would mean a lot!


End file.
